


Attention, Republic Scum

by Coalmine301



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Tongue and Jaw Removal, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Broadcasted Torture, Gen, gloating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: While he knows what had Obi-wan had experienced was terrible, Count Dooku sees an opportunity...
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala & Bail Organa
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Attention, Republic Scum

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Silenced. You don't really need to read it to understand what's going on here, it's just helpful. I think... anyway
> 
> I was inspired by [ this tumblr post](https://kyitsya.tumblr.com/post/624898003104399360/obi-wan-angst-anyone) only, y'now, gorier. 
> 
> Now, without further ado, please enjoy our latest trip into angst-ville.

Count Dooku gazed into the mirror one last time, smoothing back his hair and straightening out his robes to look more presentable. He was about to go on live tv in front of pretty much the whole galaxy. Might as well look his best. 

At that thought the silver haired man glanced over to where his Grandpadawan kneeled on the floor. The redhead was still dressed in his dirty and rusty stained cream tunics, all of the blood his own. It would add to the drama of the whole thing. 

Currently Obi-wan had his head down as if to hide the wound. The younger man was probably still in shock from the grizzly ordeal. 

The thought alone was enough for something treacherously close to sympathy to bloom in Dooku’s gut before he pushed it down. No, he shouldn't be feeling regret. By revealing the redhead’s position to the zabrak brothers he had struck a crushing blow for the Confederacy.

Then why did he feel so horrible inside?  
“Sir.” Pulled from his thoughts, Count Dooku looked up to see a droid standing there. “Filming begins in exactly ten minutes.”

“Good,” the Sith replied. “I’ll be there.” 

And with one last look at his prisoner the Count turned and gracefully swept out of the room.

* * *

Anakin scowled, glaring at the holomap in front of him. This was the third Speratist base they had raided and still no sign of Obi-wan. It was enough to make him want to tear his hair out in frustration. Worst of all he couldn’t feel his brother in the Force, had no idea where that man was. 

Beside him Rex’s jaw was clenched tightly in frustration and his hand rested on the pistol at his hip. Across the table from them Cody wasn’t faring much better, amber eyes gleaming with barely concealed rage.

The empty space beside the scarred clone seemed to be a yawning void screaming out in its wrongness. Obi-wan should have been here to fill that space. And yet he wasn’t. The bearded man was being held somewhere, probably being tortured as well, and no matter how hard they tried they just couldn’t find him. 

“He’s gotta be around here somewhere,” Anakin angrily muttered. His blue eyes scrutinized the map in front of him as if all it needed was a bit of intimidation to reveal where Obi-wan had been taken. 

Suddenly a shiny burst into the room, eyes blown wide. Instantly all three turned to face him, hope in their gazes that quickly died once they saw the clone’s blanched face. “S-sirs, you gotta see this.”

* * *

Padme blinked as suddenly the holo suddenly went dark, the holodrama she’d been watching quickly winking out of existence. Beside her Bail let out a small noise of surprise, sitting up from where he had been laying back against her couch. 

Just as suddenly the image returned although differently this time. There stood an almost smug-looking Count Dooku behind a podium with the CIS Symbol looming behind him. 

“I am terribly sorry to interrupt another fine night of republic propaganda, but I have a message for anyone who values breathing,” the Count began, eyeing up the camera with a superior gaze. “After all the Confederation of Independent systems are not the monsters you are so keen to portray us as. And as such we are willing to offer up amnesty for those who seek it.”

Padme shared a confused glance with Bail. The Count clearly had something he was eager to announce, though was clearly taking his sweet time getting there. 

“...And so, my friends,” the silver haired man was saying. “We have struck a grand blow for Speratist victory. For we have captured the mighty Jedi General Obi-wan Kenobi.”

The camera shifted to reveal a kneeling figure and Padme nearly gasped at the sight of her friend. His cream robes were torn and covered in disturbing rusty patches, the largest on his chest right under his chin. Obi-wan had his head bowed, obscuring most of his face from sight, even as the rest of his battered form was put on display. 

“But we have gone one glorious step further than that, my friends,” the Count continued. “And here kneels the one mighty negotiator, finally silenced at last.”

Padme had only a moment to wonder what the count meant before a B-1 battle droid stepped forward and roughly yanked obi-wan’s head back by his hair. A tiny noise might have escaped the General’s abused throat though it was easily drowned out by Bail’s gasp of horror.

The lower half of the redhead’s face was reduced to a mangled and bloody mass, the wounds still quietly weeping blood. His tongue had been cleaved off along with his lower jaw, tears in the skin running past his ears on each side. His once sharp azure eyes were now glossy and dull from shock and possibly blood loss. 

“This fate and much worse awaits the republic traitors who claim to have your best interests in mind. Join us and we shall ensure protection from those monsters for both you and your kin,” the Count continued. 

Though Padme could barely hear him over the pounding of her heart echoing in her ears. All she could see was the form of her poor mangled friend. At last the droid released Obi-wan and he limply slumped over not unlike a puppet with cut strings.

And just like that the holo winked out, leaving its audience to a stunned silence.


End file.
